


The Fox Prince and The Pirate

by History_Buff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/History_Buff/pseuds/History_Buff
Summary: What's a prince to do when he needs discreet transportation? Why, you hire a pirate of course!Or,Gin is very sneaky, his pet kitsune is very cute, and Ichigo is very Done.





	The Fox Prince and The Pirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFiend/gifts).

The day it all began had started off rather normal, at least as normal as it could be by Ichigo’s standards. He and his crew raided a couple of merchant ships, sold the haul to their broker in the area, and they were all now well on their way to getting roaring drunk in a shady part of the port. That is, all except Ichigo himself.

Ichigo was not fond of the taste of booze, and was less fond of its effects. After all, as the captain of the crew he had to be the most vigilant in case of threats. So he watched as Renji lost a drunken arm wrestle to Rukia, tried not to direct his attention to the shady corner where Orihime and Tatsuki were drunkenly making out, and just watched the merriment unfold around him. 

Chad, his first mate, leaned in to quietly whisper to Ichigo. “You know,” he said, “If you want to join in, I can keep watch.”

Ichigo grinned rakishly. “Thanks for the offer, buddy, but this is fine. I’m the captain, after all. It’s my job to keep an eye out.”

Chad didn’t reply as the door to the pub opened, and a mysterious hooded figure crept in. Ichigo wasn’t too worried, as there were at least two other pairs of mysterious hooded figures already seated in the gloomier parts of the pub. It was a well-known meeting place among the kingdom’s underground.

Ichigo could feel himself tensing, however, the closer they got to his table. They sat down in front of him, and Chad subtly put a hand on where he hid his pistol. You could never be too careful in places like this.

“Be at ease,” the lead figure commanded. “I have no intention of fighting you on this day.”

That didn’t ease Ichigo at all, nor his crew by the suddenly tense atmosphere in the bar. 

“What do you want?” Ichigo growled. 

“Transport,” the figure spoke, “and safe passage to a certain island.”

“And what made you come here for something like that?” Ichigo replied, raising an eyebrow at the mundane request.

“Because this is the only place where the eyes of the King cannot see.” 

An icy silence followed that reply, which grew thicker with each passing second. Ichigo stared at the figure, its face clouded in shadow, with only one piercing blue eye visible. The tension was suddenly cut by a squeak as a small white blur leapt at Ichigo. 

Ichigo caught it and lifted the small thing up to his face, which turned out to be a small white kitsune. Ichigo scowled at it. The kitsune, undeterred, licked his face. This kitsune felt familiar to Ichigo, the sight of it tickling a long forgotten memory...

“Shinso likes you,” The figure replied, sounding surprised. “He doesn’t like anyone. How very curious.”

“Where do you need transport to?” Ichigo asked, making a quick decision. 

“I’d like to keep the details under wraps for the time being,” the figure said, “unless you can move to somewhere more…_ private.” _

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. This bar was one of the safest for the dregs of the Kingdom’s society, and snitches and spies knew better than to tell about the goings on of the bar. Far too many of their ilk had turned up dead after trying to sell the inn’s secrets. Either this mysterious figure was especially cautious, or they didn’t know about the magic protecting this place. If this man was who Ichigo thought he was, then it was probably a combination of both. 

Ichigo caught the barkeeper's eye. At her nod, he gestured to the hooded figure. "Follow me." He said, striding towards the back, still holding the little kitsune. There was a small room, perfect for a meeting like this. With a snap of Ichigo’s finger a single candle lit, illuminating the room dimly.

“So, _ Prince Gin _, what brings you from your ivory tower?”

“The greater good, _ Shiba Ichigo. _” The prince replied, removing his hood, revealing his trademark silver fox ears and ever-present sly grin. “Not that ya would know anythin’ about that, pillaging innocent folk.”

“It’s Kurosaki,” Ichigo replied, his hackles rising, “and do you want my help or not?”

“My apologies, _ Kurosaki _, but as Ah said Ah need passage to a certain island.” He pulled out a worn, yellowed scroll tied with a thin roll of ribbon. He gently unrolled it and Ichigo noticed it was a map of some sort.

However, it was unlike any map he’d ever seen. It was ornately drawn, with careful precision marking the archipelago that was the Kingdom. The main island, Seireitei, sat dead center in the spiralling islands, the capital city marked with an ornate star. The Kingdom spanned hundreds of miles and encompassed thousands of islands of varying sizes, each kept in line by the Kingdom’s impressive Navy. It seemed that each of these Islands were carefully marked. 

Gin pointed to a small island near the furthest edges of the Kingdom, outlined in faded red ink. Ichigo had never seen that island before, nor the area around it. “Ah need transport to this island.” Gin replied, his finger tapping the map gently. “Fer..._ diplomatic _purposes ye understand. Ah cannot disclose any details."

Ichigo, despite what Gin seemed to think, was not a complete fucking idiot. This whole operation smelled fishier than the harbor market at high tide. Whatever was on that island, it was most assuredly _not _the version of whatever bullshit Gin was trying to sell him. 

Ichigo idly petted the small kitsune as he weighed his options. “What’s in it for me and the crew?” he demanded, a scowl settling on his face.

Gin’s sly smirk grew. “Well,” he began, “If we succeed, each of yer companions get as much gold as they can carry.”

Ichigo said nothing. It was a common promise, but Gin was the first person who made it who could possibly deliver. However, gold didn’t interest Ichigo as much as it did his crew. He waited for Gin to continue, idly rubbing the kitsune’s belly. 

“And as fer _ you, Kurosaki _Ichigo, Ah might be able ta persuade His Majesty ta let ya see yer dad an’ sisters again.”

Ichigo froze at that. To see his family again, after nearly a decade, was a mighty prize indeed. Ichigo _ knew _ he was being played like a fiddle, he _ knew _there was just as big of a chance that a noose awaited him at the end of this ridiculous journey. 

But.

The thought of seeing his sisters again, of hearing his dad’s booming laugh and enduring his wacky surprise attacks again, _ of seeing his family one last time _, was more than enough to motivate him into action.

“All right, Your Highness,” Ichigo held out a hand. “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! There is definitely more to come, but for now-
> 
> Enormous thank you to Shapooda for the beautiful cover!!!
> 
> And thanks to Chesh and Fiend for supporting me and co-hosting GinIchi Day with me!
> 
> [GinIchi Server](https://discord.gg/5pBpQJx)


End file.
